Pranorm
by jackydrizzy
Summary: Cam and Ava are sisters in search of the creature that murdered their parents four years ago, saving a few lives along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"What if your sister comes in?" the woman whose name escaped Cam's mind panted as she came up to breathe. The settled blonde hair she'd been found in was now tousled over her petite shoulders.

Below her, Cam lay on her back, hands on the woman's bare waist. "I promise she won't. I gave her a long grocery list." She chuckled and pushed herself up to meet the woman's lips with hers.

"Cam, I found some— oh Jesus!" Cam's head snapped to the now open door where her younger sister, Ava stood with plastic bags hanging from her fingers.

"I guess it wasn't that long." The woman scoffed, pushed herself off the bed and collected her clothes that lay a few feet away from the bed.

"You don't have to go." Cam followed her around the room, trying to convince her to stay, failing miserably. Ava had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

The woman whispered, "Sorry, sweetheart," as she rushed past Ava and out of the motel room.

As Ava set the groceries down, Cam groaned and spoke profanities under her breath.

"Please tell your prostitutes not to treat me like a child," Ava said, ignoring her sister's comments.

"Hey! They don't like that word," Cam said as if she cared. "Don't roll your eyes at me." She knew Ava enough to predict when she would.

Ava did anyway as she sat in front of her laptop. Cam couldn't help but notice her playing around with the bar pierced through her tongue and twirling her curls in her finger as she did when she concentrated. She noticed these small habits about her ever since she was forced to take care of her when her parents died four years ago.

"A few towns over, there were five deaths in the past two days," Ava said, the glow of the screen shining on her face. "Last week there were seven. Victims were found with pentagrams on their foreheads and all their teeth missing. Gross."

Having piqued Cam's interest, she rushed to Ava's side. "If we find the teeth, I'm keeping them," she said.

"Why are we related?" Ava complained, making a sound of disgust. "Go put on some clothes. There's nothing I want to see les than you half naked."

"Just a reminder that I'm older and you can't tell me what to do."

"Tell me that again with clothes on." Ava stared at the laptop screen pretending she hadn't heard Cam. "I want to leave now."

"I'm driving." Cam figured that if she said it enough, Ava would let her.

"My car," Ava said, flashing her sister a grin.

"It wasn't my fault that damn demon drove off in my car." Cam passed her hands through her short brown hair and groaned, feeling powerless having to rely on her younger sister to drive them to their hunts.

"And now you're stuck with the Jeep." Ava stood with the notes she had taken in her little black notebook stuffed with information on all their past hunts. It was a bunch of crap for Cam, but Ava enjoyed keeping journals, ever since she was little. It was one of the few customs she kept since their lives became about hunting creatures.

_Amado, Arizona_

_Population: 304_

_Victims without teeth and pentagrams on foreheads—_

"Ava!" Cam's voice pulled her out of her concentration as she wrote in her notebook.

Cam and the waitress stared at her until she gave her order. Though, Ava was more interested in the investigation.

"Do you happen to know anything about the deaths from last week?" she asked the waitress.

The woman's kind smile dropped, replaced with a look of concern. She laughed nervously as if hiding something. "Those poor folks. That was a terrible accident they were in, cupcake."

"Accident?" Cam intervened. "The people were found with their teeth ripped off. I don't know any accident that can cause that."

Ava saw the expression on the waitress' face shift to impatience. "If you know what's good for you, you'd quit asking questions," she snapped, then stormed off.

"What the hell?" Cam said with her brows furrowed.

"Do you think she was hiding something?" Ava asked, glancing around the diner. "The entire diner is staring at us."

"Act natural, Agent Daily," Cam said, using her false FBI name. "Don't let them know you're curious," she whispered. "We wouldn't want to be next."

"Agents Daily and Robinson," Cam answered the mortician, flashing her fake badge. She and Ava wore their suits to make their act more believable. "We'd like to see the bodies."

The mortician, a man that seemed too young to work in a mortuary, looked them up and down suspiciously. "We have a lot of bodies here, sweetheart."

"The most recent deaths, please." Ava interrupted, before Cam made a comment about the pet names she despised.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a mortician?" Cam asked, avoiding what was really on her mind.

The man shot her a venomous look before leading them further down the mortuary.

"This is the most recent," he said circling the examining table.

The body of a middle-aged man lay, covered in rigor. After slipping on the gloves the mortician had provided, Ava lifted the man's lip to find all his teeth in tact.

"We want to see the murders," she said. "Where the victims had their teeth pulled out."

The man laughed. "We are a peaceful town, dear. There's none of that here. Hurry it up, now."

Ava followed the man's eyes as he walked away in order to see through his obvious lies.

"These people are hiding something," she said once she was sure he was out of hearing range. "I can tell."

"Maybe the article you saw was fake," Cam said glancing up at Ava.

"I want to go to the library to research this place," Ava said as if she hadn't heard her sister."

"Nerd," said Cam. "I'll ask around; see if there's anyone who will talk."


	2. Chapter 2

The library was at the center of the town, towering over the other buildings at three stories tall. It didn't seem like people enjoyed the beauty of it because, aside from the elderly man sitting at the front desk, Ava was the only one there.

She passed him, head bowed, to keep her presence as discreet as possible. After going through about thirty rows of books, she finally found the barely-there local legends section and began skimming through the spines of the books. The local legends weren't so "local". She found books on werewolves, vampires, and things more widely known. Ava expected some kind of interesting tale that would explain the deaths, but none of the fables listed made any sense.

Either way, she scribbled down anything that might be helpful in the future. After a while, her mind wandered off, along with her pen. She began writing about her mother. She liked to imagine she got her love of literature form her mom. Cam didn't know, but Ava kept track of how much time has passed since their parents' killings. It's been four years, almost to the day.

With her attention somewhere far away, the old librarian had been looking over her desk. When she finally snapped back into reality, she shut her notebook closed, hoping he hadn't seen what she was writing.

"Why the interest in our little town?" he asked, adjusting the thick-framed glassed resting on the bridge of his nose.

Ava stammered, trying to find some excuse. "I'm, uh, writing a book and this town seems like the perfect setting." She grinned innocently at him, hoping her stuttering hadn't given her away.

"If you want accuracies about the town, you won't find them in these books." He glanced at them like they were offensive to him.

"I thought so," Ava sighed and dropped the pen she'd been writing with.

He peeked around as if making sure no one was listening in. _Who would be listening?_ Ava thought. _This place is empty._ "I couldn't tell you a few things if you're interested."

Ava nodded enthusiastically as the man sat down across from her.

Cam flashed her FBI I.D. when the sheriff demanded it after she asked about the deaths. He seemed reluctant to talk about them even when she identified herself.

"There's nothing much to say, really," he said, leaning back in his chair. He couldn't be much older than her.

"Why don't you tell me exactly how they died, then," she asked impatiently.

"They were all just freak accidents. I don't know why the FBI has to get involved."

"How stupid do you think—"

The door opened behind Cam swung open before her patience could give out.

"May I borrow my partner for a moment," Ava's voice kept Cam on edge.

She shot the sheriff an expressionless gaze, then stood and followed Ava out the room.

"What is it? I was getting somewhere," Cam complained.

Ava didn't so much as look at her as she dragged her out of the police station. "Just be quiet, okay?" Ava muttered, leading her sister into the Jeep.

Once inside, Ava looked out the windows as if to check if anyone was looking at them.

"Did you see all the people staring at us?" Ava said, finally looking at Cam. "Everyone; it's like they want to kill us, or something."

"So? People want to kill us all the time. Plus, you're pretty weird looking."

Ava rolled her eyes. "The last person to question the deaths was a reporter, Jason Mann, also known as our fifth victim." She spoke in an eager tone as she always did when telling a story. "The librarian told me this local legend that could either be true or complete crap. Either way, it's all we have to go on. Apparently, this entire town worships this goddess who, in exchange for sacrifice, makes everyone young."

"Is this guy trustworthy?" Cam asked.

"I think so. Why would he make up this entire story? Anyway, that's why everyone here's so young, except for him. He said he isn't into the whole 'ritual cult' thing."

"Good thing we are," Cam groaned, leaning back into her seat. "There has to be someone here in touch with the goddess, right? The leader. I bet it's the sheriff."

"I'll drop you off at the motel so you can search up the goddess and I'll go see if the librarian will tell me anything else." Ava started the car.

"I hate it when you tell me what to do," Cam complained.

"Would you like to walk?" Ava flashed her sister a grin that resulted in Cam rolling her eyes.

"Nerd," Cam said under her breath.

Ava replied, "Bitch."


End file.
